Talk:Yattho
Predictions? So why doesn't the Federation hire a lot of Yattho to predict everything that'll happen so that adequate and appropriate preparations can be made? (Like if an unforseen invasion is to come, a Yattho forewarning of this would help tremendously.) Also, it would be absolutely essential to have one Yattho to every Starship. What if someone's going to die on an away mission, and for a certain reason? Then once the Yattho lets the crew know in advance, the Away team will do whatever they can to avoid that death, or they can keep the future victim from going onto that away mission entirely. -- 07:48, 16 October 2006 (UTC) :Temporal Prime Directive -- 06:43, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ::No, no, if I recall correctly, the TPD prevents time-travelers from changing the past. I don't think the TPD says it outlaws the practice of soothsaying. Even the most hardlined admirals fear for the lives of themselves, their family, their colleagues, and their subordinates. And especially the very Federation they serve. Not wanting to save themselves through the help of a Yattho is a form of passive suicide, is it not? Why would there be a TPD rule against employing the services of a soothsayer to avert future disaster? ::PS: Moreover, why don't the Ferengi hire the Yattho to help them in their stock transactions and other endeavors? I don't think a Ferengi's prime directive is anything like the Federation's. All they want is Profit, and the Yattho will help them achieve it. -- 08:10, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :This is from the TPD Memory Alpha entry. "It also restricts people from telling too much about the future, so as not to cause paradoxes or alter the timeline." In a timeline, the future is always the past to someone. The Federation isn't going to go around changing the timeline through rampant precog usage. We've seen Federation timeships from the future. They aren't going to allow that kind of stuff to happen. It could potentially eradicate their existence. That's just my two cents and I have nothing new to add, so I'm not going to keep debating it. This isn't really the place for personal opinions anyway. ( 11:12, 28 February 2008 (UTC)) ::: For all we know, the Yattho have some code preventing them from revealing what they see to non-Yattho. Maybe they are reclusive or hostile to aliens. Maybe the future witnessed by the Yattho can't be changed-so if they see someone is going to die, they will die and there's no way to stop it. That would make them fairly useless, since knowing the future without being able to change it is worthless.Unless some future production features the Yattho, which is doubtful, there isn't any canon explanation. --Golden Monkey 23:24, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :: However, the Ferengi could still either hire them for extravagant pay (or force them at gunpoint) to predict future market trends to help maximize profits, so what'll stop them from that? -- 09:50, November 30, 2010 (UTC)